


Christmas Really is All Around

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Busy streets, Christmas Lights, Christmas Shopping, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 16 of the 25 Days Of Draco and Harry from LJ. This fest has been brilliant so far, completely thanks to Cissa.Some wholesome Christmas cheer.





	Christmas Really is All Around

Todays Prompt: A lit up by lights shop on a snowy street 

 

Harry was excited.

Harry had been excited for the past three days. 

Ron was getting sick of it, so he threw the ball from his desk towards Harry, who of course caught it and then lobbed it back.

“Aah!” Ron yelled as he ducked behind his desk just as the door opened and Hermione walked in.

“I might have known,” she said loftily, before walking over to Ron and kissing his head. “Harry, have you got everything sorted out? You changed your money to Muggle?”

Harry nodded. “Yep, thanks Hermione. Are you sure that Andromeda said I could take Teddy?”

Ron shoved himself back into his chair then and nodded. “You know she did mate. You have nothing to be worried about. More importantly what are you going to get Malfoy for Christmas?”

“I’m not completely sure, there was some jewellery he was hinting at, but I was thinking I would check out that new bookstore while Teddy is with Fred and George, then I’d pick him back up and meet Draco.”

“Oh my god, stop bouncing! You’re like a three-year-old,” Ron laughed.

Harry stilled and frowned then so Hermione clipped Ron’s ear. “Don’t listen to him, I think it’s nice you still like the magic of Christmas.”

“It will only be my second Christmas since the end of Voldemort guys, you should be happy too! Get into the spirit,” he pouted and Hermione smiled at him.

“Speaking of, you can come to ours on Christmas Day, I got Molly to agree to taking a year off…well, she’s going to help me cook.”

“Brilliant! I can’t wait. Can Draco come too?”

“Of course, unless he needs to go home.”

She left then and Ron settled down to do their paperwork. He was much better at it than Harry was, so Harry daydreamed a little, and then stood up to do some laps of the office. Ron threw the ball at his back then and he turned with a scowl.

“Go home. I will see you tomorrow.”

“But….No, I’ll do what I am supposed to be doing.” He moved back over to his desk but Ron was up and putting his hat on his head.

“I’ll cover it, go get Teddy and go shopping.”

Harry hugged Ron and ran off, whooping down the corridors. Ron shook his head with a smile. He liked Harry’s childlike happiness about things like this.

Half an hour later Harry was walking through the doors to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and sidestepping the well known (to him) but harmless curse over the door.

“Awww its little brother!” George popped up and Teddy clapped his hands. Harry handed him off to the first Wesley Twin and laughed. 

“Hi George, are you sure you’re ok to watch him?”

Fred wandered over to join them and smiled as he hung over Harry’s shoulders. He was still the shortest, even Ginny was taller than him now. he shrugged Fred off.

“Of course we are Harry. I promise he will be perfectly safe when you get back.”

Harry nodded. “I have no doubt, it’s what happens while I am gone that I worry about.”

Fred gasped and held his hand to his chest in mock death while Teddy laughed. George shook his head as Fred got up to serve some customers. They started to whisper about Harry so he thanked George again and made a quick exit.

Even this long after the war people still mobbed him sometimes.

He went straight to the jewellery store and walked in. The little bell above the door tingling as he entered. The clerk looked up with a smile.

“I’m here if you need me,” he said simply and then got back on with his work. Harry smiled. He liked that.

The place was small but very upmarket, there was nothing less than Galleons spent here. He shook his head at those thoughts and moved to the case he knew housed the pieces Draco had been looking at earlier in the year and then sighed and moved away from them. 

Draco was not in a good place with money now. He wasn’t poor by any means, and he would still be able to live his life without working if he wanted to, but he could no longer lavish that amount of money on unneeded things.

That was what Harry was for. He could live a hundred lifetimes and not spend the money in his vaults, what with the Potter and Black ones being added to by some of Dumbledore’s own in the event he had died and Harry had lived. He would be able to live like a King, and his children’s, children’s, children would still never have to work. 

He hated it usually, but like back when he had given the Weasleys their start-up money, he enjoyed when it could be put to use to make others happy. Thankfully no one knew how actually rich he was.

“Excuse me?” he asked, turning around and the clerk came over to him. “I need an opinion. I think I know which I want to get. But for a young male, the ring or the bracelet?”

The clerk looked down, he knew who was in his shop…and he likely knew the young man that Mr Potter wanted to buy something for.

“if I may?” he asked and Harry nodded. “If it is for Mr Malfoy?” Harry was quiet for a moment before he nodded once. “Then I suggest the necklace. It is the piece he looked at before the war, and the one he still looks at the most now.”

Harry smiled, he had been afraid the man was going to tell him something else. That he was actually helping him to make Draco happy made the bouncy feeling come back to Harry and he couldn’t stop the grin that overtook the smile.

“Excellent. Please can you wrap it?”

“Of course we can,” the clerk agreed and quickly pulled on some soft gloves to pick up the necklace and box and then wrap it for Harry. Harry paid, gave the man a Christmas bonus that rendered him speechless and wished him a merry Christmas. The man manged to recover enough to yell thank you and merry Christmas back just as the door was closing. Harry raised a hand in acknowledgement.

His next stop was a little more shady, and for him, dangerous.

He turned into Knockturn, shrinking down the wrapped box and pocketing it before he did. There was a new bookstore here, not so dark but poorer, and it was easier to get property in Knockturn.

He found it easily enough and walked in. There were a few other patrons there but he knew what he wanted. He walked up to the desk to see a fairly well dressed, middle aged man.

“First editions please,” he said and the man scoffed, without looking up from the potions journal he was reading. Harry rolled his eyes at the man. “First edition potion books if you would tell me the way,” he tried again. He wouldn’t let this man ruin his mood.

The man laughed this time, “Someone who sounds as young as you are wouldn’t have the interest or the money to-“ he stopped as he had flicked his eyes up. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes skyward a second time as he watched. The man’s eyes took him in, as usual flicked up to the scar on his forehead and then met his eyes. “My apologies Mr Potter, this way please,” he said and pushed open a door behind him.

It led to a smaller room, one that had a specific old book smell. “The shelves there, are the potions books.”

Harry nodded and walked over to where he had been shown.

“I will be back out there if you need anything ok?”

“Yes thanks,” Harry said and forced his good mood to come back. He was in the room, now to find the book. He shouldn’t, especially because he was still pants at controlling the amount of power he put into things but he didn’t want to waste all the time he had with Teddy by looking through all these books.

“Accio Hector Dagworth-Granger book.”

He almost yelled when three books flew at him. he manged to sort of catch them all and looked down. Hermione was getting one of these, he decided then. After all they could be related. But Draco had been going on about the society of Potioneers for as long as he could remember in their relationship, and this was the man who founded it. So he thought it would be a good present. He checked the titles, one was a history book so right away that was for Hermione.

The two that were left were both potions texts, instructions written neatly, but one of them had handwritten notes, that after a quick read looked to be from the author himself. Harry took that one and put the other back and walked back out. The man from before was serving another customer so Harry waited and then put the books on the counter.

“Thank you,” he said as the man picked them up.

“Uh, do you know how much these are? I know you aren’t the best at potions sir, I don’t want you to-“

“They are not for me, and I have done my research on these tombs, so how much would you say they were?” Harry said and flashed him his Auror grin. 

The man nodded and rung up the purchases. Harry left, his bag of Galleons lighter but his heart happy.

He picked Teddy back up then and they went to meet Draco.

He had insisted that they do this the muggle way. Draco had not been very happy about it but he had conceded. So he was waiting for them with a good space on Regent Street. 

It was dark, the only lights the odd street lamp as the road was closed off. There were only a few minutes to wait.

Draco pulled Harry into his side, kissing his head as he settled Teddy and the man up on the platform was yelling something.

“Ready Teddy?’ Harry asked and the boy looked up into the skies. Harry chuckled. “Thanks for doing this Draco. I got you something,” he added and passed him the Potions book. The Jewellery would be for his real Christmas present. “Happy Christmas.”

Draco took the book just as the countdown began to the light switch on. It was going to be amazing, Harry had researched it very well to know which one would be the most impressive in London this year.

“Harry…” Draco trailed off and looked up, his eyes full with love. He grabbed Harry’s face and leant down to pull him into a heated kiss. Harry tried not to drop Teddy, who was laughing and making kissy faces. Draco pulled back. “This is amazing!” he yelled just as the switch was flipped and one by one the lights were lit.

Huge angels lit the streets, their wings intricately made of strings of lights, and every single one had bright white lighted cloaks or veils. Teddy stared in awe. Harry smiled and kissed the side of his head.

“Come on, we have to walk down Oxford street too. Draco can you apparate us?”

They moved back into an alley and vanished, only to appear on Oxford street. It was packed with people but Harry sat Teddy on his shoulders as he stared, the huge bubble lights looked like they were really floating off the ground and into the sky while the fluorescent tubing lit the huge squares proclaiming this as Oxford Street. The lights moved along them too, giving a moving quality the Angels had not had. Teddy was giggling and laughing and holding tightly to Harry’s hair.

“Thanks Draco,” Harry said, slipping his hand into Draco’s as the other supported Teddy. They started to walk along, letting Teddy take everything in. “I was so happy you agreed to this.”

“You nearly missed it, what in Merlin’s name were you doing?”

Harry nodded down at the book. “I left Teddy with Fred and George while I went to get that, so I had to go back, and then he didn’t want to leave.”

Draco looked down at the book he now clutched in his hand, and his face morphed into another genuine smile. Harry loved that he did that, that he wasn’t guarded around him now.

“I haven’t gotten you anything nearly as nice for Christmas Harry.”

Harry shrugged, getting another giggle from Teddy, whose hair was now bright pink. Harry cast a quick notice me not spell on them so that they didn’t unnerve any Muggles and turned back to Draco.

“That’s not your Christmas present, but it doesn’t matter Draco because look!” he gestured around them, staring up at the bottom of a huge spherical light. “Christmas is all around, and.” He took Draco’s hand again. “There is honestly nowhere, and no one I would rather be with.

Draco blushed but nodded. “Same,” he admitted as he took Teddy and they went into John Lewis to catch the band and rooftop skating rink. Draco had called ahead, found himself talking to a squib, and dropped Harry’s name. They had VIP tickets in minutes.

And the view from beside the rink as Draco held the hot chocolate and Harry skated with Teddy was the best Christmas he could think of.


End file.
